New types of aircraft, for example with new features and/or with new flight applications, are currently being developed. For example, electric (battery-powered) aircraft are being developed. The weight of an aircraft affects performance because heavier aircraft consume more power. Aircraft may also be designed to land on water (among other surfaces). Typically, such aircraft has a dedicated boom or float to provide buoyancy. A dedicated boom or float increases cost and weight and may be aerodynamically undesirable. New aircraft components for such aircraft which keep cost and/or weight down, or are aerodynamically efficient, would be desirable.